The Atreus Famliy
by Atreus Lion
Summary: This writing is about the Atreus Lions and their family, all you need to know them.
1. Origin

Origin

* * *

The Atreus Lions story began in Ancient Greece, where four siblings had escaped from Sparta, two Brothers and two sisters. Where its society oppressed all four of them, but when they left Sparta for Athens the home of democracy, they weren't trained in any professions, the brothers were only taught be the perfect soldier, and the sisters, Never knew how to handle a job, because they just helped manage large properties that would be worked by dozens of slaves. The brothers never found a job at every single profession in the city and no men would marry the sisters. So eventually they turned to thievery, at first it started small, they would steal only small amounts of food to get by, but little by little their skills improved, soon they not only were stealing food but drachma (Greek currency) from everyone that they could find, they got rich off the poor and the rich, it became an addiction. This Caught the eyes of the Gods of Olympus, Notably Zeus, Athena, and Hermes. Athena and Zeus were furious, Zeus was enraged how they stole so much wealth from the poor, while Athena was Enraged because they had ravaged the wealth from Athens. But Hermes was a different story, he was very impressed with them, and took great interest in all of them, often favoring them. But one day, when one of their sisters was Pickpocketing a poor man, Zeus hurled a lightning bolt at her, killing her. They Three siblings knew that they had angered the Gods. So after mourning for their fallen sibling, The siblings went to Delphi, to speak with the oracle, so that they might reconcile with the Gods. The Oracle said that Zeus and Athena were Enraged how they stole from the undeserving and Athens, And demanded change. The three Siblings agreed, they would stop thievery. But after a few months, a thieving itch, if you will, came back. All there of knew that they had to steal something, but they feared the Gods retaliation if they did. So after meeting together, they would have an agreement, they would never take Dracme from poor or the rich, but the most deserving, and after their great heists, once a year, they would have a feast for all in Greece. So after They robbed blind the most corrupt and most Powerful men in Greece, they went back to Delphi to see if the Gods were Angered at their return to thievery. To their surprise, the Gods were very pleased. Years later, after one of their yearly feasts, Zeus, Athena, and Hermes came down from the heavens, and offered a contest of strength between the siblings. The victor of the contest would receive the blessing of Hermes, where they would have the powers of a lion. But to win one of the siblings would have to prove their strength and worthiness, by showing a feat of Strength by any means. But Zeus warned them, that only the Strongest would survive. The Siblings Accepted the contest, knowing the dangers.

One of the brothers, obsessed with blessings of the lion, and being the most violent of all the siblings, decided the best way to show real strength was to show that he was the greatest warrior in Greece. So he had bought what seemed to be unbreakable Armour that resembles a lion, and remarkably short but Deadly weapons, he called them the lion's claws. And so made his den in a cave near Nema, and terrorized Nema, killing many of its residents, to draw a great warrior out, but soon a son of Zeus, trapped him in his den, Strangled him with his bare hands, and took his seemly unbreakable armor for his own. The sister tried to pull off the greatest heist in ancient Greece, in attempting to rob Athens treasury, but in her hubris, she was caught, and she was stabbed to death by guards. But the last of the siblings, the most humble of all, decided the best way to show strength was to serve one's country and protect the people. So he enlisted in the Trojan war, but he was disappointed to learn that the war wasn't about defending Greece as the leaders of Athens as said, but it was to get a somebody's wife back, but he had no choice he had to fulfill his duty. But during watch one night after the sack of Troy, he saw hundreds of refugees heading to ships. He deserted his post and ferried them to Italy. They would later found a town named, Rome. When he returned home, The gods were impressed by his goodwill and courage and proclaimed him and all of his descendants the Atreus Lions.


	2. The Traditions, Traits and Laws

Now that you the origin, you should know about their family and there are tons to know, so much I don't know where to put it all. Oh, and I based their hierarchy off of lion pride. First of all, their powers they have super strength able at max lift a car with ease, enhanced senses, namely their sight and smell, the Atreus family can see in the dark efficiently, and their sense of smell can work like a bloodhound. They and their reflexes are near instantaneous, They also have a slow healing factor, but keep in mind that it is slower than others. Still, Members of the family can heal broken bones in a week. They have natural claws, Reinforced with the metal, it could slice through almost anything. And they age slower than others able live more than a regularly being, Infancy lasts five years, Childhood lasts ten more, and teenagers continue for 15 years more, Although adult and the elderly years remain the same. And finally they have improved mobility faster, and they could jump farther than any other man. And now their armor, they, of course, have suits that resemble Lions, For easy descriptions look at black panther's outfit, and imagine it as black and dark amber, with Greek decorations and more heavily armored and keep, in mind, it changes as technology improves.

Now their Traditions, The story in the last chapter is fundamental for this because one of their prime Beliefs is that the strongest will lead the family. The only person who can have children is the leader, anyone else that tries to have children will not make it through childbirth. Now the Atreus leader will always have four children in a single delivery of two girls, two boys. Children will then be disciplined and trained by their aunts and uncles, in thievery, stealth, every martial art in the world, gymnastics, until mastered. Then sent Off in four separate boarding schools. And are expected to get the best grades. Then when they reach Mid to late teenhood, all four children are sent off to around the world, to prove their strength to lead, and are not expected to return in three years, on the same day. During which, they are to bring proof of their Strength or witnesses of their strength so that when they return to Greece, They can compete for the position of leader. Now, when all four children return and their Strengths are put to the test through trial by fire. Four of the Children in groups of two, and will fight in hoplite armor, and weapons and to win they must incapacitate, accept a yield, or the rarest way, kill their Sibling. And if you defeated once you will lose your chance of being the leader, meaning if you defeated once you cannot fight the other sibling. And they are required to watch the final fight. Whoever wins the last battle will earn to be the heir Basileus of the Atreus lions. Then as leader or heir whatever the child says goes. As for the leader's siblings, they would take orders from the leader, train the leaders children, while they perform heists on their own free time.

Now their traditions change and their religion, they are now Christian, Greek Orthodox. Remember that feast day that happens once a year, since their change of religion they do that day for all saints day in Greece, Every single Atreus Lion are expected to come back with their closest friends, also with a valuable stolen item for the family, and spend the entire 2 weeks with family and friends.

Now the traits all the Lion's share. They all are suckers for romance, meaning if there is a romantic moment they see, they will always tear up and say "It's so beautiful!" They are all naturally attracted towards fierce people, meaning when it come to romantic interests they prefer the most ferocious and most energetic of all, but they all express their attraction in their own way. And in their childhood and teenhood, they are known for their tempers, specifically with siblings and new acquaintances, so it's hard for them to have relationships until adulthood. They also eat 8 pounds of food each day more than double the amount of a regular person, so they often eat like pigs. Finally, they are primarily Greek; they are also known to be kind and caring for their friends. But some are violent and ruthless.

Now there are rules for the Atreus family to follow. It was founded by the First Baileus of the Atreus Lions

Never kill during a heist, as it is regarded as very unprofessional, and it would tarnish the family's reputation.

Never steal from the undeserving.

Never steal personal items.

Never keeps secrets from family.

Never betray family.

Never, EVER get caught on a heist. This would dishonor the family.

Failure to keep these laws will put the more violent to stand trial before his or her family and could face exile and worse. Not if Basileus is safe from the rules, though the trial by fire would have to commence again.


	3. Chapter 3

If you want to see the first story about an Atreus Lion I have a new fanfic out, so if you want to read an Atreus lion in action, read it now!


End file.
